A debugger is a computer program that helps to find errors (bugs) in other computer programs. Functions provided by some live debuggers (debuggers that run on an executing program) include stepping: executing a program step by step, breaking: stopping the program execution at some condition or specified instruction, and inspection: displaying or otherwise providing the values of variables.